One Thing
by Finalcool720
Summary: After Roman's death Neo becomes the troll hunter and with her new friends and power she wants revenge but realizes something more


I do not own Rwby or Trollhunters and this ia just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

It was after Roman fell Neo wandered the kingdoms.Neo felt lost holding on to Roman's bowler hat.Neo fell down to her knees as tears flowed.Neo then heard a battle beneath the bridge.Neo saw an amulet roll in front of her.Neo picked it up as the troll rushed for it.Neo used her semblance to make an illusion of the one the troll defeated.Neo then attacked with her umbrella and hit the troll in the back.The troll turned to attack and hit neo but it was an illusion.Neo hit again from behind and used mutiply illusions to destract her oppoenent.

As the troll fell to his knees he then feld.Neo saw the amulet glow and then she was wearing armor.Neo looked at the armor and sword and thought I could use this for revenge.Neo walked away from the bridge and decide to look for the one she blamed for Roman's death Ruby Rose.Neo did not realize how tired she was as she passed out.When Neo awoke she saw she was in a boy's room."Hi I am Eli Pepperjack I saw you waring armor"He said.Neo could tell the boy was harmless and Noticed he left the bolwer hat by her side.Neo got out of bed and left with out a word.Neo then when night fell noticed two creatures following her.

Neo transformed into the armor and pointed the blade at thier throats."I am Blinktorus and you are the troll hunter"He said with a glup.Neo wrote on her scroll "what does a troll hunter do".Blinky read it " a troll hunter defends trolls and human's from evil creatures"He said.Neo then pulled down a wanted sign and saw one of Roman and cried."You lost some one you care about that means your not all bad"Blinky said.The second one gave her a hug.

Neo took a breath and headed back to the boy who helped her.Eli saw her enter as he was doing homework and saw blinky and fainted.Eli woke up and saw the girl from before wrote her name "Neo politan" on his hand."Nice to meet you and what made me faint"Eli asked."Oh that would be Blinky for short"Neo wrote on her scroll."I see nice to meet you blinky"Eli said wanting to freak out.""Who was the second troll"Neo wrote.

"Oh That is Aaarrrgghh!!!!"Blinky said."You should now I am a criminal"Neo wrote."I know I do not care about that you were hurting and needed a freind"Eli said standing up.Neo smiled felling happy when Eli said that."Well lets head to troll Market so you can learn more"Blinky said.Neo nodded holding out her hand for Eli to come along.Eli took Neo's hand and they left his house and headed to the portal to the troll market.

The portal to troll market opened "Blinky,Aaarrrgghh!!!!,Neo, and Eli jumped into it.Neo saw the buldings and saw the look on Eli's face and took a photo with her scroll."This is amazing I knew creatures like this existed"Eli said."What about grimm"Neo wrote on her scroll."True but thoose just want to kill"Eli said."Who are these Human's Blinky"a troll asked."Oh Draal the deadly This girl Neo is the new troll hunter"Blinky said."No human can be a troll hunter"Draal said.

Neo showed the amulet and transformed and had her armor and sword.The trolls all looked at Neo and were shocked."We must give her the test"The trolls all said."Fine I will take your test"Neo wrote on her scroll as Eli said it aloud.Neo,Blinky,Eli,and Aaarrrgghh!!!! flowed Draal to the forge."Here is where troll hunters train and are tested"Draal said as the machine was placed before Neo."The test is inconclusive"The machine said."What does that mean"Eli asked."It mean's I am the troll hunter but it's still deciding"Neo wrote before Blinky could speak.

"That is correct Neo"Blinky said."I challenge you to a fight troll Hunter"Draal said.Neo had a smirk "Writing anytime"on her scroll."She needs to train first the fight will be in five days"Blinky said."Yeah she going to win the match and what happens if she loses Blinky"Eli asked."Death"Blinky said.Neo looked at Eli and chuckled at the look of concern on his face.Eli then saw Neo do a triple backflip into a spin kick."That is impressive Neo"Eli and Blinky said.Draal saw when Neo did and walked over "How about a quick sparing session before our match"Draal said.

"Neo nodded and used her illusions to make him see another troll and then struck from behind.Draal then saw her weapon was an umbrellia and saw bullets come out.Draal dodged as her weapon as his throut.Draal then left."I know more training for the actual match" Neo wrote on her scroll and Eli read it aloud.The day of the Match came and Neo and Draal were ready to face off."Neo played on her scroll her theme song and tranfromed into her troll hunter armor.Eli, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh!!!! watch as draal and Neo clashed.

Neo avoided Draal's attackes with ariel moves and brought him to the edge of defeat.Neo saw Draal hanging on the ledge and was about to finish him.She looked to Eli and wrote on her scroll "No more I will not let any lives be lost because everyone's lives are importent"Eli and Blinly read it aloud.Neo then Helped Draal up and everyone cheered."Thank you Neo you will make a fine troll hunter"Draal said."Maybe but I will need your help Draal, along with Blinkly, Aaarrrgghh!!!!,and Eli.Dral nodded. Neo had a small smile on her face and for a brief second saw Roman's ghost smile at her.

End of chapter hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
